


Vaati's New Life With Heroes

by VaatiWings09



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaatiWings09/pseuds/VaatiWings09
Summary: Vaati from the land of Hyrule is banished to planet Earth where he meets the Teen Titans.
Relationships: Vaati/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Vaati's New Life With Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post! I hope you enjoy the story! ^^ Also, this takes place after season 5 of Teen Titans and a few years after the events of The Minish Cap.

A glowing blue portal opened before Vaati, a young male wind mage, about 19 years of age, with long lavender hair and ruby red eyes. He turns back and sees the looks on Link and Princess Zelda’s faces. Two different expressions. The look of hate from Link, and the look of pity from the princess.

“I guess this is goodbye… Forever,” Vaati said, his ears lowered in sorrow.

“Take care,” the princess gave a sad smile.

“Have fun destroying others’ lives,” Link added hatefully.

Vaati bit his lip and turned toward the portal again. He was filled with so many different emotions, regret, despair, and anger. He turned so Link wouldn’t see his pathetic tears.

He stepped through the portal. It was like stepping through a doorway. He was met with a dark night. Standing in a field of green grass, trees with a few benches spread around.

Vaati turned to look back at the portal, but it was already gone.

Alone.

Alone once again.

With no home and no one in sight, Vaati walked over to a bench and sat down. What time was it? He looked up to the sky. A full moon glowed alongside some beautiful stars.

The darkness made Vaati feel sleepy, so he laid on the bench and used his cape as a blanket.

“Excuse me? Hello?”

A deep, commanding voice woke Vaati up. His eyes were flooded with the bright sun, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. He then slowly sat up. “Y-Yes?” He asked, still squinting a bit.

“Hello, I’m officer James. Did you sleep here all last night?” The police officer asked.

“I did. I apologize, I won’t do it again,” Vaati answered nervously.

“Where is your home? Or are you homeless?” The cop continued to ask questions.

Vaati felt like he would be in trouble if he said he didn’t have a home. “Uhh...” He wanted to lie, but this man seemed to be the equivalent of a knight or a guard. Given this, lying would only get him in trouble. “I’m not from around here. I’m actually visiting family, and they forgot to come get me. It seems they thought I’d come today instead of last night,” Vaati laughed nervously.

The cop gave him a suspicious look, but because Vaati wasn’t causing any harm he decided to let him off with a warning. “Well, you can’t sleep in the park again. If we catch you again, we are going to have to take you in.”

Vaati nodded, feeling guilty and embarrassed for being seen in such a state.

The officer then walked off.

Vaati sighed. His back was stiff and his neck felt sore.

He looked around the park and saw families and people of many ages start to slowly flood in. Maybe he can find someone who is willing to give him a temporary home… What a joke.. No one will want to take him in.. What’s the point anyway? There was no reason for him to even be alive, why did the princess save him from being executed… Oh right, the curse. 

Vaati pulled his knees close to his chest, his feet hanging off the bench a little. He laid his head down on his knees and began to cry. 

He sat there on that bench for hours. People came in and out, games were played, picnics were eaten, and laughter filled the air.

Vaati’s stomach growled.

\--

Across the field, a group of five unusual teens played. The group consisted of a masked boy, a cyborg, a red haired alien girl, a silly green boy, and a cloaked girl. 

This cloaked girl, named Raven, walked over to the masked boy. “Have you noticed that person on the bench over there?” She asked. 

“Yeah, why?” The masked boy, named Robin, replied.

“They’ve been there for hours, just sitting there,” Raven continued.

“Yeah, I noticed that a while ago,” Robin said, looking over to the stranger. “Would you like to do something about it?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Raven answered contemplatively.

The red haired alien girl, named Starfire, overhead this conversation and came up with a plan. “How about, if by the time we leave and they are still there, we can go talk to them.”

“We can do that,” Robin smiled in agreement.

The green boy, named Beast Boy, walked over to see who they were talking about. “It looks like a lady,” he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “She looks like she needs to hear some of my jokes!”

“Your jokes aren’t funny,” Raven said bluntly.

“Aw, you know you like my jokes, Raven. No lady can resist me!” Beast Boy said, nudging her.

Raven rolled her eyes.

The group of heroes went back to what they were doing, casting glances over at the stranger from time to time.

\--

A few hours later, clouds were gathering and it started to rain. There had been no rain in the forecast, so people in the park were unprepared and ran to their cars or into the closest buildings to escape from the unprecedented shift in weather.

The young heroes started packing up their stuff.

Starfire looked over to where the stranger was sitting on the bench. She watched how they stood up and simply crawled under the bench. Someone with a home wouldn’t do this.

“Robin...” Star murmured with a sad tone.

“Yeah?” Robin looked over at her.

“That person hid under the bench from the rain. I don’t think they have a home,” Star explained.

Raven, using her magic to shield herself from the rain, walked over to the two. “We have to be careful with doing this. We don’t want another Terra incident...”

“Hey, Cyborg!” Robin called out to his friend, who was packing their stuff into the T-Car. “Star, Raven and I are going to take that person in!”

“Sounds good!” Cyborg shouted out.

The three headed their way to the stranger, who was now hiding under the bench.

Upon reaching the bench, Robin bent over slightly. “Excuse me? Hey, I’m Robin. May I have a word with you?” He asked, reaching out his hand.

Vaati jolted and quickly came out from under the bench in a slight panic, thinking he was in trouble again. “I-I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” He put his palms up and out in front of his chest in defence. 

Robin gave him a confused look. “We aren’t upset, we just wanted to see if you had a place to stay. What’s your name, by the way?”

“My name? My name is Vaati,” He answered without looking any of them in the eye. In fact, he was so scared he didn’t even dare look at the other two standing there. “And umm... I don’t... I don’t have a place to stay,” He admitted hesitantly.

“Nice to meet you, Vaati, we’re the Teen Titans, and like I said, my name is Robin. This here is Starfire, and this is Raven,” Robin said, gesturing the other two people with him with a friendly smile and he held out his hand again. “And we have room at our place, we can give you somewhere to stay for the night.”

Vaati just looked at Robin’s hand. He didn’t know what this gesture meant. He just looked back up to Robin. “Are you sure? I- I really shouldn’t though... I don’t-”

“Oh, please stay! I would be really sad knowing you were out here alone!” Star frowned and clasped her hands together as she stepped forward, getting herself in Vaati’s face.

Vaati immediately took a step back and finally looked at her face. There was a warmth about it, a warmth he hadn’t felt in so long.

“O-Okay.” Vaati stammered nervously. He then slowly looked over to the last person there. They wore a full dark blue hooded cloak, and their face was totally hidden. The feeling radiating from them was cold and distant.

“Yay!” Starfire smiled brightly and took Vaati’s hand, pulling him along. 

“Ah!” Vaati let out as he was suddenly taken.

In the next moment, Vaati was met with two other people.

“Aw man, that’s not a girl,” Beast Boy frowned and crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry?” Vaati’s ears lowered slightly and he tilted his head.

“This is Vaati,” Robin said, introducing him.

“Hey there!” Cyborg gave a friendly smile. “I’m Cyborg, nice to meet you! Oh, and the green one there is Beast Boy! Ready to get outta the rain?”

Vaati eyed the glowing parts of this larger man. “Uh, yeah,” he said, slowly nodding.

Everything was safely packed into the back of the car now, so they started getting in. Raven got in the passenger side of the back seat and closed the door.

“Hey, Beast Boy, can you transform into something small and sit on Star’s lap so Vaati can sit in the middle?” Robin asked.

“Sure.” Beast Boy said without complaining. That meant free pettings from Star, and he was all for it.

Robin opened the other back door and gestured for Vaati to get in.

Vaati slowly crawled in. It looked so bizarre to him. The contraption was like a horseless carriage, just much more advanced in general. He settled down in his seat, sitting right next to the cloaked person. It made him feel a bit nervous.

Next, Star hopped in beside Vaati. She was so excited to be helping him.

Beast Boy transformed mid-jump into a cat and crawled onto Starfire’s lap.

Vaati gasped as he jolted back and outstretched his right arm, accidentally grabbing the cloaked person’s leg. He quickly turned his head to see what he grabbed and looked at Raven’s face. Closer up, he was able to tell that Raven was a girl. All of this was happening so suddenly, it was overwhelming. He ripped his hand back. “I am so so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

Raven pulled back her hood. “It’s fine, it was an accident.” She said with a monotone voice.

Vaati couldn’t help but stare. She was so beautiful. Even thinking that made him blush like crazy and feel even more embarrassed for touching her leg.

“Did his ability surprise you, Vaati?” Star asked, giggling a little.

“Not that it surprised me, it's just that- I- I don’t really like cats,” Vaati explained hesitantly.

Robin shut their door and went over to the passenger seat and Cyborg got into the driver’s seat.

“Turn into something else, Beast Boy,” Robin said, looking back at him.

Beast Boy then transformed into a rabbit.

“Is that better, Vaati?” Star asked.

Vaati nodded slowly. Honestly, Vaati feared most animals, but he didn’t want to embarass himself even more.

The car started to move forward... 

Forward to a new story.

“So Vaati, where you from?” Cyborg asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

“Um,” Vaati started to twiddle his thumbs. “I’m from a different world.”

Starfire gasped loudly with a huge smile and grabbed one of Vaati’s hands. “So you’re an alien like me! Please tell me, what is the name of your planet!?”

“A-Alien? I’m afraid I don’t know the meaning of that word... Or the “planet” word... All I know was that I was born in a country called Hyrule,” He explained nervously, slightly sweating as he pulled his hand back.

“An ‘alien’ is a being who is from a different world, and a planet is a celestial body moving in an orbit around a star!” Star explained excitedly.

“Uh, okay,” Vaati slowly nodded his head, taking the new information in.

“You don’t need to worry about it, Vaati,” Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

“What brought you here? You looked alone, how did you get here?” Robin asked.

Vaati looked down at his hands. “Oh, uh, I stepped through a portal, they-” He stopped and remembered what Link said to him.

“Have fun destroying others’ lives.”

“Actually, I’m fine, you can just let me out here. Stop this self moving carriage, please,” He requested, reaching across Starfire and Beast Boy to grasp the handle of the car door.

Cyborg pulled over to the side of the road, scared that Vaati was going to attempt to jump out the moving vehicle. “Whoa whoa there, man! What’s the matter?!”

Starfire put her hand on Vaati’s outstretched arm softly. “Please don’t go, we just want to help you.” She said, her eyes filled with concern.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer those questions just yet, I was just curious about your situation, I’m sorry if I upset you.” Robin said, turned around in his seat.

Looking in Starfire’s eyes and hearing Robin’s words, Vaati pulled his arm back and sat normally in his seat. “I’m sorry.. I’m just a bit scared and confused.”

“Don’t be scared, we are very nice people!” Starfire smiles reassuringly.

Cyborg looked through his rearview mirror. “So we good to continue?”

Vaati nods his head.

Moments later, Vaati felt himself starting to get a little motion sickness. Cars aren’t really a thing back in Hyrule, so he wasn’t used to this experience at all. He gripped the edge of his seat tightly.

\--

They reached an edge of the city next to a large body of water. A small island with a giant oddly shaped building. It was the shape of a T, but Vaati, not knowing their alphabet, did not know what to call this shape. He knew how to speak English, not read it.

“There it is, that’s our home!” Robin said excitedly for Vaati.

“That thing? Why is it structured differently than the other homes and buildings we’ve passed by?” Vaati asked.

“Because it’s specially made! By yours truly!” Cyborg boasted proudly.

“So how do we get from here to there? We don’t swim there, do we? I can’t exactly swim.” Vaati said, his gut felt a little twisted by the thought of drowning.

“Oh no, we have a passage!” Cyborg pressed a button that triggered an entranceway to open from the ground, revealing an underground tunnel. This added to Vaati’s anxiety, and he gripped his seat even tighter, digging his nails into the leather.

The tunnel was nicely lit, so that made things at least a little less scary.

The drive took quite a few minutes, due to the island being a bit far out into the water.

They finally reached a garage basement area, and everyone started opening the car doors and exiting.

The mysterious cloaked girl, Raven, didn’t speak throughout the entire ride. She got out and immediately closed the car door behind her. Vaati was worried that he offended her, and hated him.

He got out the same door that Starfire and Beast Boy did.

Beast Boy transformed back to his normal self and joined Cyborg’s side.

Vaati wrapped his arms over his chest.

“There’s an elevator that takes us all the way up to our living area, it’s right over here.” Robin gestured to Vaati to follow.

The group enters a large elevator. Cyborg presses a button that triggers the doors to close. As the elevator started to move upward, Vaati dropped to his hands and knees. Another new experience that did nothing but give him anxiety. Everyone’s eyes were on him.

Robin got down on one knee and put a hand on Vaati’s back. “Are you okay?”

“Ah, yes, I’m fine, just let me stay down here till we are done moving.” Vaati answered.

Once reaching the top floor and the elevator doors opened, Vaati slowly stood back up.

Raven exited the elevator quickly and retreated into the halls, leaving everyone’s view.

Cyborg and Starfire walk ahead.

“So we have an empty room that’s down that hall over there.” Robin started saying.

“Wait, are you talking about Terra’s room?! He can’t have her room, what if she comes back?!” Beast Boy yelled, getting a bit rattled up.

Vaati puts his palms up. “It’s okay, I don’t need a room, I can just find somewhere else to stay, I don’t want to take something away from someone.”

“She hasn't been back in months, Beast Boy, besides, Vaati might only be here for a little while.” Robin retorted.

Beast Boy flashed Vaati an angry look, which made him take a small step back. Beast Boy then storms off.

Vaati wraps himself in his arms again.

Robin sighs. “I’m sorry about that. He is a bit sensitive when it comes to Terra, an old team member we had.”

“What do you mean by “team member” exactly?” Vaati asked.

“We are a team here, a team of heroes. We are the Teen Titans.” Robin explained.

“Heroes?”

“Yeah, we are the heroes! It’s our job to protect the people of Jump City.”

This was bad, very very bad. Vaati was going to be executed in Hyrule for being a monster, a villain, for hurting people, he could never belong among heroes. If they ever find out about his past, will they want to kill him too? Vaati had to leave, either late in the night or early in the morning.

Vaati’s face became pale, though, his complexion was already a soft purple-gray color, so it was hard to see the color change.

“I’ll show you the room, and then we can go into the living room and just hang out. Sounds good?” Robin smiles.

Feeling a lump in his throat, Vaati was only able to give a nod.

Robin led Vaati through a few halls and came across a metal door. This door opened in the middle and slid into the walls. It opened to a large, mostly empty room. It had a large bed, a small bookcase, a coffee table and a couch that faced a wall sized window. Rain pelted at this window soothingly.

Vaati walks in and lets his eyes wander around. It really was a large room. A bit too large and spacey, but he really couldn’t complain. “Thank you, Robin.. But.. I can’t stay here.”

“You want a different room?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. What I mean is, I don’t belong here. I shouldn’t be here.”

“Vaati, it’s totally fine that you’re here, if we didn’t want to help, we wouldn’t have brought you here. You fit in just fine, everyone here is different and have different stories! You’re safe here. We will help you figure things out.”

Vaati lets out a sigh. “Okay.. Thank you.”

(End of chapter 1!)


End file.
